


tell me that you love me too

by aristotle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genji's POV, M/M, Poetry, but mchanzo is mentioned so, mainly a mcgenji fic, mlm author, mostly just. vent fic, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotle/pseuds/aristotle
Summary: The first time you wake up,He’s singing.





	tell me that you love me too

**Author's Note:**

> idk

The first time you wake up,  
He’s singing.

He doesn’t realize you’re awake,  
And keeps his voice soft,  
Sweet, to avoid waking you.  
Before you can say anything,  
He lulls you back to sleep.

_ Put your head on my shoulder… _

The first time you spar,  
He holds back.  
Like you’re still fragile;  
Like you’ll fall apart if he hits too hard.

You take your stance,  
Narrow your eyes,  
And assure him you are anything but.

_ Hold me in your arms, baby… _

The first time you have lunch together,  
He puts his arm around you.  
He eats like a true American,  
Sloppy and loud.

You can’t help but laugh,  
So he smiles at you,  
Spaghetti hanging from his lip,  
And you wonder if you’ve found your silver lining.

_ Squeeze me oh so tight, show me… _

The first time you kiss him,  
He smiles too wide for you to meet his lips.

You frown,  
A playful tug of your brows,  
Until he presses his lips to yours.

He kisses like he sings, you think.

Soft and sweet.

_ … that you love me too. _

The first time you share a bed,  
Neither of you sleep.

Instead you talk,  
Filling the silence with whispers.

You tell him of your childhood.  
You tell him of your brother.  
You tell him of the games you would play.

You tell him what it felt like to die.

_ Put your lips next to mine, dear… _

The first time you fight  
Is the last time you fight.

You let him leave–  
No.  
You tell him to leave.  
Because in your mind,  
You can’t imagine why he’d want to stay.

_ Won’t you kiss me once, baby? _

The first time you see him again,  
He’s much older.  
His hair is longer,  
His beard is thicker.

His voice no longer soft and sweet.

You tell him it’s the cigarettes.  
He tells you it’s the booze.

_ Just a kiss goodnight, maybe… _

The first time you see them kiss,  
You can’t seem to look away.

Your brother smiles,  
A sight you never thought you'd see again.  
He smiles back,  
A sight you never deserved in the first place.  


From across the hall,  
You force a smile,  
And try not to meet his eyes.  


_ You and I will fall in love. _

The last time you speak to him,  
He teases you.

Like you’re in Blackwatch again.  
Like you’re sparring for the first time.

_‘Shoot me.’_  
You almost say.

_‘Kill me.’_  
You want to ask.

He laughs,  
With that lopsided smile,  
With that hideous cowboy hat,  
With that American accent.

You smile back,  
Suddenly glad he can’t see past your mask.

It’s not the first time Jesse McCree has made you cry.

And it surely won’t be the last.

_ … You and I will fall in love. _

**Author's Note:**

> "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka


End file.
